Angels and Demons: Ventus's Dayoff
by OmniaVanitas
Summary: Those four brothers are like angels and demons. First story: It's a typical day for Ventus and his brothers or not . Containing couple BbS pairings, both hetero and yaoi. But no major BbS spoilers expect for Vanitas' looking.
1. A typical dayoff for Ventus : Part 1

**A/N**: Forze de male is a depressing story even for me. So I decided to translate some stupid but happier short story from my Chinese KH fanfics just to change the mood for a while before I go back to work on that story.

This one contains a few pairings from BbS that I like a lot, both hetero and yaoi. They are Terra/Aqua, Zack/Sephiroth, Lia/Isa, and of course my fav Vani/Ven. It's AU-ish. So no major BbS spoilers expect Vanitas's appearance. And also, there is twincest. (No, not Sora and Roxas, they are too young for that yet in this story xD)

In my original Chinese fanfic, _Angels and Demons_ are series of stories about Sora, Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas together as brothers. But I'm not sure if I'm capable to translate the whole series into English. Oh well…xD

Part 2 will be coming soon but now I have a doctor appointment to go to. Reviews will be appreciated! =D

* * *

**Angels and Demons**

**A**** typical day-off for Ventus : Part 1**

First in the morning. At home.

"No!"  
"No!"

Holding each other's hands, the five-year-old twins rejected Ventus's suggestion of playing with them in unison.

"Why not?"

Hurting in his voice, Ventus asked his little brothers in confusion. Not sure if that was just him or was it real, Ventus got a feeling that his two younger brothers no longer wanted him to play with them anymore.

"Because Venny you are –" (Sora)  
"Too dumb - " (Roxas)  
"We always catch you –" (Sora)  
"So easily – " (Roxas)  
"It's not fun at all – " (Sora)  
"To play with you –" (Roxas)

Ventus could feel a large sweatdrop dropping from his head. Not only his little brothers love to speak in unison, they also like saying stuffs in a way by completing each other's sentences, like they are actually Siamese twins or something.

Sora and Roxas, no matter where, no matter when, are always together, staying by each other's side all the time. They are literally inseparable. You almost could never take the two youngsters apart over two meters for more than two minutes. If you ever try to do that, they'd start screaming, crying and doing all kinds of things that would make you feel so guilty that you'd feel you're the worst cruellest person in this world.

Ever since Aqua told him there was something known as Conjoined Twins in the world, Ventus always doubted whether his little brothers were actually one of those conjoined twins – well, their hearts are conjoined so I guess that does make them conjoined twins right?

"If Venny you are bored –" (Roxas)  
"You can go outside –" (Sora)  
"Find Aqua-neechan –" (Roxas)  
"And Uncle Terra –" (Sora)  
"They sure gonna play with you –" (Roxas)  
"'Coz they are as dumb as you!" (Sora)

Another sweatdrop dropping. Oh these two little devils…

And wait, how come Terra is "Uncle" now?

It doesn't matter that Ventus are ten years older than the younger twins. Ventus just felt he never has the dignity as an elder brother in front of these two mischievous little demons. These two cute little boys are like angels to many (because they don't know them personally), but Ventus knows the best.

Letting out a small sigh, Ventus watched his two hand-holding brothers rushing out of the house and running happily in the yards under the cloudless blue sky.

It was a gorgeous day. So maybe Sora and Roxas were right. He should go outside find Terra and Aqua. It was not a bad idea after all.

* * *

Still in the morning. At the park near Terra's home.

Ventus was aimlessly wandering in the park, alone and depressed. Terra was not at home. Nor was Aqua. Where could those two be then?

The cherry blossom was tremendously gorgeous in this park. Sakura petals were flying everywhere making the place oh-so romantic and dreamy. But Ventus could care less about that. His little brothers didn't want his accompany and his two best friends were no where to find. Lucky day wasn't it?

No, actually he was lucky. Soon he spotted two familiar figures leaning against each other under a huge cherry tree which immediately made him smile.

Hey it was them! So they were in the park!

"Aqua! Terra!"

The two figures immediately snapped apart from each other upon hearing the young blond's calling, like they got burnt or something.

"Yo! Aqua, Terra, I've been looking for you two forever! How are you doing? Wait, why you two look so red? Got a fever or something? You feeling okay?"

"No, no, yes…I mean – No, it's not fever. And yes I'm fine."

The always-looking-serious blue-haired female now was blushing madly like a cooked lobster. She was so nervously playing with her own fingers, shy like a little girl unlike her normal self, not daring to look at the other two males.

"Ahaha…well…"

On the other hand, the well-built tall brunet man let out couple embarrassed dry laughter. Himself had this suspicious shy red shade on his cheeks, which was quite unmatched to his usual toughness you normally saw.

Why were they acting so weird? Oh young Ventus was always clueless wasn't him?

"So, Ven, you are looking for us huh?"

Terra managed to make a weird smile, trying to break the embarrassing silence among the three.

"Yeah. Just wonder what are you two gonna do for the day."

"Well, Aqua and I are about going to a movie soon."

"Movie! That's great! Which movie you going to watch? Can I come with you guys?"

"Wh-what? Wait…co-come with us? I mean…hey Ven…look –" The corner of the brunet man's mouth started twitching. His fake smile suddenly turned into what looked like he's gonna cry or something. And Ventus started to think Terra was actually a stutter.

"Sorry! I just remembered Master Eraqus have asked me to do some errands for him. I'm not going. Terra you can go with Ven."

Before Terra had a chance to finish what he's trying to say, Aqua suddenly interrupted. And right after finishing her words, she immediately ran away while holding her burning face in her hands, not letting the other two males have a chance to stop her sudden action.

"Ah! Wait Aqua!"

Terra called out but Aqua didn't stop. Terra turned himself to Ventus and angrily ruffled the younger's blond hair into a mess with his large hand. "Listen kid, you know how long it took me to finally get her agree to go out with me? And I almost got to kiss her just now! Why you had to show up now? Why Ven? T^T"

It did look like the taller brunet man soon would burst into tears, which made Ventus have his mouth opening in an "O" shape, large enough that you probably could stuff an egg into.

"I gotta get her back! Ven, find someone else to hang out with okay?"

Not giving Ventus a chance to say sorry, the brunet man ran after the blue-hair girl and soon disappeared from the blond teen's sight.

Trying to fix his hair back to its normal spiky-ness, Ventus felt puzzled. When did those two start seeing each other? Why didn't they tell me they are dating? He wondered, completely not realizing the fact that he was the oblivious one who never noticed the obvious nor was able to catch a drift.

Sighing again, so those two are busy with each other right now, then who else he could go to hang out with for the day? Ventus thought to himself.

TBC


	2. A typical dayoff for Ventus : Part 2

**Angels and Demons**

**A typical day-off for Ventus : Part 2  
**

About noon. Somewhere near the park.

The wandering blond teen finally saw someone he knew.

"Yo! Zack!" Ventus greeted his black-haired blue-eyed friend happily.

"Oh, hi, Ven…"  
But the usually loud and cheerful blue-eyed teenage seemed to have more interests in a black feather that he was holding in his hand than in his blond friend at the moment, as he only returned a half-hearted greeting to the blond teen. It looked like Zack was doing some serious thinking and he was completely lost in his own world. That's not a Zack you would see everyday. Confused but Ventus still tried his question.

"So Zack, what you doing for the day? I just wonder – "

"Oh right! Hey Ven! Have you ever seen the same kind of black feather as this one? Or have you happened to see a man with long silver hair? "

Huh? Black feather? Long-silver-haired man? What's that all about?

Ventus cocked his head in confusion.

"If you mean black feathers, I did see a few in the park over there and…"  
Weren't those just some ordinary feathers shed from some crows or ravens living in that park? When has Zack become a bird-lover?

"Cool! Thanks man! Gotta go. Catch ya later!"

Poor Ventus didn't get to finish his sentence again. The energetic black-haired teen left his clueless friend rushing towards the park like bolts.

Well, there he went. Looked like everyone's quite busy with their own stuff today huh?

* * *

In the afternoon. At the park again.

Ventus felt he was just wasting time but he didn't want to go home just yet. So he ended up sitting on a park wooden bench, eating sea-salt ice all by himself. He subconsciously brought an extra one, like he was hoping someone would actually show up and eat the ice together with him. Not likely though.

All of his brothers love sea-salt ice. The blond thought to himself that he should probably get some more before leaving for home, knowing Sora and Roxas would love him for that.

When Ventus just started his first bite on the ice, he saw a teen with flaming red hair running towards his direction in an inhuman speed.

"Yo! Ven!"

"Hi Lea! What's up!"

"Hey man, listen, if anyone ask about me, just say you never see me okay? You didn't see me running this way alright? Got it memorized? Dammit, that Isa is so freaking scary! I don't wanna be caught by him again! Gotta run. Ven, just don't tell him anything okay?"

The redhead teen known as Lea somehow managed to say everything in a blink second and disappeared from the view in the next second.

Wh-why's everyone running today? Was today World Run Day or what? Nup, it's not even November yet.

"Hey isn't that sea-salt ice! Don't think you'd eat two at a time. Why not just give that one to me!"

Before confused Ventus ever realized, Lea ran back to him, grabbed the blue ice treat from his left hand and fled away like wind again. Goddamnit that robber! He didn't even get a chance to protest!

"Hi Ven, have you seen Lea?" A calm voice asked suddenly.

"Yeah, he just…oh! Wait, no I didn't."

"So he was running this way right?"

"Right…oh! Wait, I mean no." God, he just couldn't lie.

Obviously, the blue-haired teen named Isa had already seen through his terrible lies.

"I see. Thank you Ven. Have a good day and see you later." Still in his calm voice, Isa thanked the blond teen politely. But the next moment when he turned his face towards where Lea had just escaped, the blue-haired teen immediately switched into his "Berserk" mode.

"Just wait till I get you Lea! How dare you run away from me after what you did to me last night! You stupid dumbhead pyro bastard!"

Sweat dropping again, Ventus couldn't agree more with Lea now that Isa in berserk mode is the most freaking scary thing in this world…

* * *

Sunset time. Still at the park.

Lonely Ventus was still sitting on the park bench, doing nothing but sighing heavily. Everyone was running and playing "tag" with each other today (seriously, how old are they). Only he was alone all the time. He felt soooooooo lonely!

And this loneliness almost drove him crazy. Yeah, Ventus questioned his sanity when he saw Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus _holding each other's hands _when passing by in front of him! That must have been his hallucination! How was that ever possibly possible that those two Masters were…_together_? No, it couldn't be real. It was just his hallucination…or was it?

Oh well, better go home now before he really went insane. Ventus stood up, dusted off his pants and threw the last wooden stick into the litter bin three meters away.

All of sudden, Ventus felt a pair of strong arms embraced his body from back.

"Do you miss me, Ventus?"

If this familiar dark voice didn't make itself heard on time, Ventus would probably have given a deadly suplex to the guy who dared to harass him like this. Good thing he didn't. Everyone he knew would call him by his nickname "Ven", expect only one person. That person never called him Ven but always always called him by his full name despite the fact they are the closest to each other in this world.

"……………."

His body was turned around to face the other. His sapphiric eyes were now looking into a pair of piercing golden eyes. He pouted, refusing to answer the other's question.

"You don't seem to be happy to see me again, do you?"

The other raven-haired teen lifted Ventus's chin up with his long fingers and pecked a butterfly kiss onto those salty and sweet pouting lips. Ventus immediately threw his arms around his black-haired twin's neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of his twin brother's neck.

"Vani, wherever you go next time, I'm going with you!" Ventus murmured as Vanitas's arms holding him even tighter.

"I feel so lonely without you. I feel incomplete. Don't you leave me alone again! Never ever!"

Vanitas grinned slyly to the words. He lifted up the blond's face again, locking his lips with the elder twin's lips.

"Then fuse with me, my dearly beloved Ventus." The golden-eyed teen muttered into the kiss seductively. He started licking and nipping his other's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

"I'd love to." The entrance was granted without a hesitation.

Well, at least Ventus wouldn't have to be alone by himself for the night.

- End -

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said this's completely nonsense. Thanks for reading my silly story. ^^b

Seriously, we need more Van/Ven on this site. xD


End file.
